


Wanting More, Thirsting For More

by Jolteon564



Category: SHINee
Genre: But it's only implied, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Topping, Gratuitous use of the word 'darling', Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Taemin's song 'Want', Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sunwoo is a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Taemin's always been the dominant one in his relationship, but tonight, his lover decides to switch things up. Heavily inspired by Taemin’s song Want.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Original Character(s), Lee Taemin/Park Sunwoo
Kudos: 7





	Wanting More, Thirsting For More

_ (Hot, hot) Teasing you slowly _

_ (Hot, hot) Making you fall for me without no limit _

_ (Hot, hot) Waking you up from the silence under your deep sea _

_ (Hot, hot) Will leave you wanting more, thirsting for more _

~

The sound of softly rustling sheets and gentle sighs fills the air, candlelight spreading its warm golden aura over the bedroom. Two bodies meld together as they exchange tender kisses, limbs in a tangle.

“My darling,” Taemin whispers, cradling his lover’s face in his hands. “You are absolutely gorgeous. Never have I felt more blessed to love someone like you.” The other giggles bashfully, blushing as Taemin pulls them in for another kiss.

To say that Park Sunwoo was lucky to have such a man as their lover would be an understatement. Taemin was gentle and affectionate as well as a little bit shy, always showing that he loved them in the smallest ways, whether it was simply tucking a loose strand of hair behind their ear or flashing them one of his sweet smiles when they made eye contact. He was capable of showing love in other ways too, serenading them with one of his latest compositions (Taemin was a singer/songwriter) and sweeping a giggling Sunwoo off their feet so they could dance to one of the cheesy romantic ballads that he often played on his vintage vinyl record player, his dogs capering around their feet.

But tonight, the way Lee Taemin is expressing his love for Sunwoo is probably the most honest way he can. Nights in the bedroom are often spent like this, and the morning light always finds them nestled in each other’s embrace. Time seems to drip slowly like sweet, sticky molasses as they melt into each other’s kisses.

Suddenly, Sunwoo disengages from Taemin in favor of kissing his neck, trying to leave hickies in their wake. Taemin lets out a startled moan at this change, at his lover’s sudden assertiveness. Sunwoo snaps to attention at the sound, and an awkward silence pervades the bedroom. 

“Goodness, Sunny,” Taemin finally murmurs. “That was… unexpected.” He pulls himself into a seated position to find that Sunwoo has done the same, fiddling with the hem of their oversized hoodie and trying their best not to make eye contact. “Why… Why did you do that?”

Sunwoo blushes furiously, hoping it won’t be noticed in the dim candlelight. “I-I wanted to try something different,” they reply, their voice barely audible. “You’re always making me feel good in bed, so I, um, I felt like I should return the favor.” Taemin doesn’t answer, he just continues to hold Sunwoo in his patient gaze, causing them to let out a squeak and bury their face in their sweater paws.

Taemin has always been proud to call himself a generous lover. He knows exactly how to stoke the flames of passion, playing the strings of Sunwoo’s pliant body like the finest of instruments and leaving them trembling and panting, yearning for more. Trailing kisses over every inch of their bare skin while he strokes them lovingly leaves them sobbing with pleasure, and once they’ve come down from their high, he pulls them in, enveloping their smaller body in his embrace so he can whisper sweet words of praise to them and rub their back soothingly as they bask in the afterglow.

Yes, he’s always been the more dominant one out of the two, but it’s a very gentle dominance that lets Sunwoo know that they’re his to pamper and praise. Now, as Sunwoo dares to peek out from behind their hands, Taemin’s pretty brown eyes have widened, plump lips parted slightly.

“I-in other words, I-I just wanna make you feel loved as I do,” Sunwoo whispers. “You’re so good at pleasuring me, and I’ve been wanting to, y’know, pleasure you this time around.” They pause, pinching their sleeves in thought, then add, “If you, um, want me to.” 

“Darling, look at me.” Taemin’s voice is soft, yet commanding, and Sunwoo’s eyes flick nervously in his direction, causing him to gently tilt their face towards his with his hand. “Sunwoo, my lovely, you are the light of my life, my greatest joy, my sweetheart who deserves to be loved and worshipped as much as I can provide for you. But…” The corner of his mouth quirks up into a smile. “... we can switch things up if you’d like.” That little half-smile becomes a brilliant grin, and Sunwoo relaxes, body going pliant as Taemin pulls them into his lap with a soft  _ c’mere, jagi. _

Once Taemin has disposed of his clothes, he makes quick work of Sunwoo’s, easing their hoodie off (they don’t have any pants or underwear on) and leaving kisses along every inch of bare skin he can reach. “So gorgeous…” he croons, caressing Sunwoo’s soft thighs and chubby belly, causing them to giggle.  _ It’s amazing how well our bodies fit together like this,  _ Sunwoo muses, breath catching in their throat as they suddenly feel the gentle scrape of teeth along their collarbones where hickies bloom like flowers. Taemin looks up at them, warm brown eyes darkened with desire, tongue poking out to tease his lip, and just that look alone sparks something inside Sunwoo. A familiar warmth kindles deep within the pit of their belly, spreading lower with every passing second. And with that, an intensifying need to claim the man in front of them as their own.

_ Mine, all mine, _ a voice in their head chants like a mantra.  _ You are mine. _

Without warning, Sunwoo shoves Taemin down into the pillows below, claiming his mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss that he simply  _ melts _ into. When they finally pull away, he’s gasping for air, bare chest heaving. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Sunwoo stammers, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “I don’t know what came over me.” Gentle hands rub at their thighs, easing them apart so Sunwoo can straddle him.

“Don’t be.” 

The sight of Taemin’s beautifully flushed face, body warm and pliant underneath Sunwoo’s own and kiss-swollen lips parted slightly in a soft smile, only increases the intensity of the flames burning inside them. But there’s something else that’s starting to dull the warmth.

“Taemin?”

“Mm?”

“I...I’m kinda scared.” Sunwoo glances downwards, nervously rubbing Taemin’s stomach in small circles with their fingertips to calm themselves down. “It’s my first time doing this, but… I don’t wanna end up hurting you.” Taemin, sensing their worry, reaches up to cradle their cheek in his hand. 

“Sunwoo-yah, listen to me. Just breathe. Don’t be afraid, I know it’s your first time, but trust in me.” Sunwoo relaxes again, letting their lover’s voice wash over them. “Move by your body and soul.”

Sunwoo takes a deep breath, trying to calm their nerves. When they look down to meet Taemin’s eyes, he smirks up at them, quirking his eyebrows in a way that says,  _ Ready when you are. _

“O-okay.” 

Taemin gives a small chuckle, placing his hands over Sunwoo’s where they rest on his belly, thumbs rubbing over their knuckles. “That’s the spirit,” he coos sweetly. “Now, let’s see what you can do. Tonight, I’m putty in your hands.” He sits up, kisses Sunwoo’s jaw tenderly. With that, the spark in their gut rekindles, flames of passion roaring back to life, confidence spreading throughout their body. 

“You ready for this?” Sunwoo asks, licking their lips.

“You bet I am, darling,” Taemin responds before being pushed down onto the bed once again, lips claimed in a searing kiss.

Aftercare always gives Sunwoo a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, and tonight is no exception. Especially when they’re the one giving it. It’s amazing, they think, how they were able to overwhelm him so easily, able to coax out such sinfully desirable sounds from him, soft whines and sweet, melodious moans of  _ Right there, right there  _ and  _ Ohhhh, oh that feels heavenly _ flowing from his plush lips as they ravished him, made gentle love to him, worshipped every inch of his body like a temple. Just the sheer sensation of being the one in control was just so intoxicating... 

“Wow. That was just… wow,” Sunwoo murmurs as they cuddle, Taemin’s head nestled against Sunwoo’s soft chest. “I just… oh gosh. I never knew I could do this… oh gosh…” Euphoric adrenaline still courses through their veins; their pounding heart just starting to grow calm. Taemin, on the other hand, has relaxed into Sunwoo’s chest, blissfully boneless, making a purring sound in his throat as Sunwoo cards their fingers through his hair to calm themselves. “I… d-did I hurt you, love?” Sunwoo asks tentatively.

Taemin hums, replies, “Of course not, my darling. I’m a bit sore in some places right now, but that doesn’t matter in the slightest. What matters is that you’ve made me feel more loved than ever before.”

Sunwoo blushes, rubbing the back of their neck. “Yeah, see, I’ve been wanting to do this for a  _ loooong  _ time, but I’ve just been really shy about it. But honestly, I’m glad I suggested it. I could really get used to this.” Taemin laughs, pulling himself up so he can ruffle Sunwoo’s hair affectionately before kissing their forehead. “There’s my sweet Taeminnie,” Sunwoo giggles, snuggling up to him and kneading at his chest like a kitten. The way his breath hitches in just the slightest way doesn’t go unnoticed; he’s still sensitive from their lovemaking, and Sunwoo allows themselves a secret smile.

_ Sunny: 2, Taem: 0. _

“Think you’re up for round two, pretty boy?” Sunwoo purrs, running their fingers teasingly over Taemin’s chest. Deep inside Sunwoo’s belly, flickers of passion still smolder, waiting to spark back to life and rekindle the fire within. And it seems that outcome is inevitable, given the way Taemin lets out a small moan when Sunwoo’s fingers brush his nipples with just the slightest touch. “I take that as a yes.”

“Who says I don’t have enough stamina to go for a second round?” Taemin quips, batting his eyelashes playfully. Sunwoo smirks, cupping his cheek in their hand.

“I don’t.” 

Taemin lets out a throaty chuckle. “And to think you were so shy about it at first. Seems like all that shyness has melted away. Are you sure you weren’t playing coy?” He bats his eyelashes again, and just like that, their face turns the color of a fire truck.

“C-coy?! Why you little… C’mere, you!” Sunwoo can feel Taemin snickering against their lips as they drag him into a kiss, and when they pull back, he’s grinning, one of those sweet smiles that makes their heart melt every time they see it, eyes forming little crescent shapes. One that Sunwoo can’t stay mad at for very long. 

“So, are we on for round two?” Taemin asks, his bright smile now metamorphosing into a seductive one, narrowed eyes fixed on his partner’s.

“There’s my good boy. Round two, comin’ right up,” Sunwoo replies, brushing their lips against his neck and trailing their hands downward, grinning to themselves as he shivers under their touch, letting out a sweet whimper.

Yeah, they could certainly get used to this. 

~

_ Open your eyes, listen to your sound _

_ What do you want? _

_ I’ll make you realize what you never knew... _


End file.
